Home Is Where The Heart Is
by maymay330
Summary: Rose and Dimitri. Takes place after Shadow Kissed. Better Summary in First Chapter.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Ok so I know the summary sucked so here's a more elaborate one. This is my second FanFic. I know there are many FanFic's on here about the same storyline but this is my version and it's sure to be unique. This story takes place after Shadow Kissed but there never was an attack on the academy and Dimitri was never turned. The cabin scene did happen! Rose has two twins and they are Dimitri's. He doesn't know. Please Subscribe and review. Many different POV's will most likely take place. Rated M for possible sex scenes ( no promises) and language. Check out my other stories as well.**

**Thanks**

**~Maryanne**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! They belong to Richelle Mead. I do own made-up characters and the material written.**

**Twins Names:**

**Lyric Lissa Belikov Hathaway**

**Lidiya Lily Hathaway Belikov**

Chapter One~ Home Sweet Home

Rose POV

In life a person learns many things. As a toddler we learn basic things; how to talk, walk, and function as a living being. As we get older and hit our preteens we learn that we may act like know it alls but in reality we're kids still growing. As out teen years continue we learn how to cope with death, wrestle with love and be our own person. As an adult we learn to balance all these things and make the best of it all. But if you're a dhampir you learn more on top of that. You learn to fight and defend, to be strong and warrior like. If you're Rose Hathaway you learn to cope with the fact that you're a single mother to two rambunctious seven year old daughters.. Life takes us on a rollercoaster and you never really are done learning all of life's lessons. That was something I had picked up on shortly giving birth to my two twin daughters, Lyric Lissa Belikov Hathaway and Lidiya Lily Hathaway Belikov. Each day they taught me a new lesson. They taught me patience…oh did they teach me that. They taught me how to be responsible and independent. But most of all they had taught me how to love again. After my former mentor ( and secret lover), Dimitri Belikov, had left to return to Russia and be a guardian to Natasha Ozera, my life had taken a turn. I had been depressed and sad. Before Dimitri, I hadn't ever believed in those kiddy fairytales. I had always been skeptical that Cinderella really was swept off her feet and carried away from her run down home by Prince Charming. But then my own Prince Charming had come and swept me off my feet and all my doubts about those silly folk tales had taken a new perspective. I'm pretty sure that they call them fairytales because that's what they are. They remained only figments of desperate broken hearted girl's fantasies. In those stories they left out the part about how Prince Charming was a lying and filthy dirty scumbag who abused his so called Princess. They left out the part that Prince Charming had a drinking problem and a criminal record. They left out the part when Prince Charming ran away to Russia with his new girlfriend after him and his sterling silver rose had spent a romantic life changing moment in a cabin in the middle of a forest. Yes, my outlook on fairytales had changed once more. They were sugar coated tales of heart break and they never showed things from realistic point of views. I mean come on. Who really frolics around cleaning house talking to a bunch of woodland creatures? I grew up being cautious of these fairytales and I sure as hell was not going to allow my two daughters to sit and fantasize over pitiful stories that held no true meaning. Fairytales were banned from my house. Instead of listening to nighttime stories of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, Lidiya and Lyric grew up reading about the Ugly Duckling and The Lion King. When Cinderella came on TV, the channel would immediately be changed. Lissa Dragomir, my best friend in the whole wide world and my assignment as a guardian, always thought I was being too overprotective of the girls and maybe she was right but It had taken me a lot to pick up the pieces I called my life. Lissa was supportive in my decision to keep the twins sheltered, but I knew she secretly despised my outlook on everything. Lyric and Lidiya had been unexpected additions to my life. They had taught me how to love again. Not how to love a guy romantically but they had been my supporters in my recovery to forget their dreaded father. These two angelic angels were my life now. They had been my only concern since the day I had found out about their existence.

_Flashback 7 years ago _

_I was sitting in my room staring out the window at the couple that stood outside. A Moroi girl about my age with long dark brown hair stood with a group of her fellow posse. She wore a perky smile as she curiously listened to the dark haired dhampir that stood in front of her. Her posse of girls were exchanging looks and snickering, but the girl's eyes showed longing and fascination as the dhampir boy continued to talk. He pulled a single red rose from behind his back and offered it to the Moroi girl. She seemed delighted to take it as she slowly bent her head down to smell it's fragrance. A glance behind her from her friend's had her smile faltering as her hand slowly dropped and a hard look came across her face. She took the rose and threw it at the boys feet. A look of hurt crossed the boy's face and the girl seemed sad at the situation but she didn't want to look out of place in front of her friends. She turned on her heels and marched off wither friends but not before she glanced back with an apologetic and longing look. The boy kicked at the rose and walked away defeated. The whole scene made me sick to my stomach, literally. I rushed to my room's single bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. It had been the third time this week that I was felt nauseous and I was starting to get suspicious. I was starting to think I had caught the flu but it was almost summer time…not the season for flu or even colds. I racked m brain for a reason why I would be so nauseous and only one thought kept sticking with me. But it was clearly impossible for me to be pregnant. The same thought had been plaguing me for days since the nausea had begun. But how could I be pregnant if the only person I had ever had sex with was Dimitri? Dhampirs were known for their inability to bear children together. I had confided in Lissa a few days before and she had somehow come up with a home pregnancy test. I had waved it off as impossible at the time but now I was suspicious. I scurried to the corner of my room were the little brown bag Lissa had given to had ended up. I pulled out the test and tossed the bag aside. I stared at the box for a few good seconds before I retreated to my bathroom again. I took the test like the box instructed and waited three long minutes. The time seemed to e slowing down and I wasn't too worried about the outcome because I was a hundred percent sure I was not pregnant. Boy was I wrong._

_End of Flashback_

That had been seven years ago and at the time Lissa and I had been dumbfounded as to how I could have ended up pregnant. Adrian had finally cracked the code. His theory was that since I was shadow kissed I wasn't a normal dhampir. He concluded with the fact that since I was shadow kissed I was my own species of dhampir which meant I was an exception the dhampir on dhampir infertility. So nine months later I was shocked to have given birth to not one but two healthy baby girls. Lyric had been the surprise one. My doctors had never picked up on both the fetuses. People had wondered why the famous Rose Hathaway had never took part in her trials but had become the last living Dragomir's guardian. They were even more surprised when word got out about my two children. Speculation had swarmed around and people assumed Adrian was the father. Adrian, being the decent guy he is, had gladly accepted the role as father to my children. So no, I wasn't completely a single mother. Lissa had attended college and had graduated the top of her class. Two years ago when the girls were four and about to begin school Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I had moved into a glamorous townhouse just half an hour from the Academy. The townhouse was really double the size of any normal house. It was almost two houses connected. That's exactly how we treated it also. Adrian and the twins and I resided in one half and Christian and the now pregnant Lissa lived next door. The twins were both in first grade at the academy and I had a hard time not being near them 24/7. Adrian and I hadn't progressed in our relationship. We were still best friends both playing the roles of parents. Lyric and Lidiya were both home for the summer and they were both gawking at Lissa's huge pregnant belly as we all sat down for dinner. Adrian and Christian had barbequed and we all sat outside sitting near the grill at the big picnic table settled in the middle of our front yard. Lissa was almost 7 months pregnant and the girls hadn't seen her in so long that they were both surprised to find her so big and ready to pop.

" Auntie Lissa have you thought of any names yet?" Lyric enthusiastically asked. She was sitting on the ground at Lissa's feet playing dominoes with her sister.

Lissa beamed. The pregnant look was doing her good. She seemed more radiant and glowing them she had ever been before, which was shocking seeing as she had already been a bright person before the pregnancy.

"Uncle Christian and I haven't decided yet." Lissa smiled as she petted the top of Lyric's head.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lidiya chanted as she took the seat on the ground next to her sister. They both looked intrigued and curious. It made me smile. They were so much like me.

Lissa frowned, " Uncle Christian and I want it to be a surprise."

This received a numerous amount of complaining from Lyric and Lidiya who both were enthusiastic about knowing the gender of the baby.

Their ranting was interrupted by Adrian who was untying the apron around his waist and kneeling down to the girls, " How about you two help your mommy set the table like good little angels?"

Lyric and Lidiya frowned at the idea but both reluctantly left Lissa's side and started smoothing out the cloth tablecloth. Adrian straightened up and came over to seat himself next to me just as Christian brought over a steaming plate of ribs and corn on the cob. Both girls quickly passed out paper plates and forks before taking a seat at the little plastic table for both of them next the grown folks table.

The both were whispering and smiling and from what I could make out of their conversation they were coming up with their own list of names for the future baby. Christian served each and every one of us before kissing the top of Lissa's head and chewing down on his own dinner. We ate in silence listening to the girls argue about names.

"No Carolyn is much prettier then Madison." Lyric argued before dipping her cut up meat in BBQ sauce.

"I don't want it to be a girl. I want it to be a boy and I want them to name it David." Lidiya argued.

"Ew! David's an ugly name. If it's a boy they should name it Adrian like daddy." Lyric offered.

Lissa chuckled finally bringing us all back to reality, "They both seem excited about the baby."

I smiled, "They can't wait to have new playmates. It must get awfully tiring playing with your twin all the time."

Christian chuckled, " You mean partners in crime."

I smiled wider, " Actually you should listen to them. They have some very good name ideas."

Lissa giggled, " Christian and I already have some name ideas as well."

I leaned in intrigued, " Care to share?"

Lissa smiled, " Well for a boy we were thinking about naming it after Christian so we could have a junior around here but it's a girl we can't decide. I like the name Josselyn or Carolina."

Chirstian took over, " But I prefer the names Sierra or Innocence."

I grimaced. Name choosing had been just as difficult for me.

Lissa frowned, " How did you pick the girl's names?"

I swallowed the small bite I had taken, " I wanted to name them both with the same letter and I was having a tough time. So I sat there thinking how my life was sorta like a song. So from that I came up with the name Lyric and them I added Lissa for you. So then I was trying to stick with the um…Russian theme for at least one of them so I chose the Russian spelling of Lidiya and then chose Lily since I'm names after a flower as well. I know cheesy."

Lissa smiled, " I understand."

The group grew silent after that. Lissa had looked sympathetic when I had mentioned the Russian bit, but Adrian had seemed to grow uncomfortable. We finished our meal in silence. Adrian rose to clear our plates but he stopped midway. It was unlike Adrian so I followed his gaze out to the street was utterly shocked. A car had pulled up to the curb and two much unexpected people had stepped out of the car. Two people I had told myself I would never see again. None of the fairytales had ever prepared me for this. Because right in front of me stood two very fairytale related people. Tasha Ozera and Dimitri Belkov.

**Please tell me your thoughts. And any suggestions for Lissa's baby? **


	2. Unexpected

Chapter Two~ Unexpected

Life always has a way of giving you surprises. Some of life's greatest surprises were both unexpected and unwanted. But there was no customer service desk at life's door where you could return the unwanted gift. Nope, when life handed you something you had to take it and force a smile to appear. But I was Rose Hathaway and I wasn't going to except this surprise so gratefully.

Dimitri and Tasha stood near the curb were a black Sudan was parked. The tags on the car showed it must belong to a rental agency. Adrian finally straightened out his posture and Lissa was the first one to jump up ( something I was sure was not healthy for the baby) and rush to greet both Tasha and Dimitri. Christian followed his wife obviously picking up on her hyper mood and worried about her wellbeing. Lyric and Lidiya had joined our table curiously watching the new comers. Adrian wrapped his hand around my waist and squeezed, not tightly but enough to let me know that he didn't want me hurt.

Lissa was absolutely all smiles which was really ticking me off, "Tasha! How are you?" She bellowed and she scooped Tasha into a big bear hug.

Tasha returned the hug and gently patted Lissa's swollen belly, "How am I? I think the question should be how you are."

Lissa clasped herself to Christian's arm and sheepishly smiled. The rest of the conversation faded away as my own thoughts swarmed my head. Dimitri was trying very hard not to make eye contact with me. He was standing straight and he seemed to be looking everywhere and anywhere but me. I swallowed relieved. I had spent a long time trying to forget him and to get over the heartache but seeing him for the first time in seven years had my heart breaking all over again. I blinked my eyes trying not to show that I was weak in his presence. But he had chosen this right? He had chosen Tasha over me. He had chosen his duty and his desire for family over a silly schoolgirl who had been stupid enough to fall in love with her teacher. Well I wasn't going to let it bug me. I wasn't going to sit here and drown my sorrows; no I would do this Rose Hathaway style. I would get even. I was about to stand and play the part of a happy mother when movement from the car's backseat caught my eye. It was the first time I had noticed the little dhampir boy in the back with a dhampir girl about my age. Tasha seemed to finally register that Lissa and Christian were not alone at the little table as she called out my name, "Well I'll be darned is that Rose Hathaway?"

I stiffened and Adrian grabbed my hand in support. Lyric and Lidiya were intrigued on watching the situation and whispering to themselves like little kids usually did, but now that the attention had turned to their mother they both were at my other side pulling me towards the little huddled group on the sidewalk.

I had to play cool. I had to act calm and mature and I couldn't show the pain and hurt that my eyes would probably betray. I smiled and allowed Tasha to embrace me in a firm hug before she backed away and examined the girls, "Are these yours?" She said referring to the twins.

I smiled and leaned into Adrian, "Yes there ours." I kissed him on the cheek and he seemed momentarily dazed by the action but quickly caught on.

Lyric, being the social butterfly she is, pulled her hand away from mine and stood in the middle of the whole group, "I'm Lyric Lissa B…."

I cut her off knowing where this was going, "That's Lyric Lissa Ivashkov and Lidiya Lily Hathaway."

Tasha knelt down to the girls height and I was happy she hadn't noticed the slip up on the names.

She stuck out her had to Lyric, "I'm Tasha Ozera. I'm Christian's aunt. And this is Dimitri Belikov my guardian."

At the mention of Belikov both girls sent sidelong glances at each other. Lyric was the outspoken one and in other meant she was the trouble maker. Both girls had gotten my bad behavior and long dark hair. It was the only trace of me they had and seeing their father in the same vicinity just showed how much the structure of their face and the depth of their eyes were alike. Lyric opened her mouth to say something and I was glad when Adrian interfered and chased the girls around the front yard distracting them from any thoughts that had formed in their little heads. Tasha straightened her posture and beamed, " You look good Rose. How old are those two rascals?"

I hated the way she was referring to my children but I forced a feeble smile, "Seven." I replied dryly and Tasha's smile grew wider ( if that's possible).

"Oh that's perfect. Little Oliver is going to need someone around his age to play with."

She opened the backseat of the car and the little boy rushed out quickly obviously eager to be free while the slender dhampir girl glided out of the car smoothly.

"This is Viktoria, Dimitri's sister." Tasha declared. I knew who she was just from one glance at her face. She resembled both of the girls and I was hoping no one else would notice.

"Is Oliver yours?" I addressed to Viktoria but the poor girl didn't get a chance to answer before Tasha interrupted, "Oh no. Oliver's my son. He's five."

I swallowed again my throat getting dry. So Dimitri and Tasha had a kid together? I tried to not show my discomfort. Thankfully a commotion behind me from the twins gave me an excuse to turn my head away. Lyric and Lidiya were both scowling down at Oliver obviously not enjoying the new playmate companions.

Lyric of course took action, "That's our ball. You can't just take it away."

Lidiya placed her hands on her tiny hips just like I would, "Yeah, sharing is caring. You can't just steal our ball away. We had it first."

Before the situation went any further and intervened, "Actually girls it's time to start getting ready for bed anyways so why don't you tell everyone goodnight and start heading up to take a bath."

They both gave me deep scowls that I matched with my own before they both skipped over to our group and gave Lissa a hug.

"Good night Aunty Lissa." They recited together both giving her a peak on each cheek.

They hugged Christian half-heartedly until they got to our new comers. Lyric poked Dimitri's knee and I almost burst out laughing, "You don't say much Guardian Belikov. Is your voice broken?"

Lidiya giggled, "His voice can't be broken Lyric. If he can't talk that would mean his _face_ is broken."

They both burst into a fit of laughter both falling to the floor.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright girls stop harassing our guests."

Lyric moaned, "Mommy we aren't harassing them! Is Guardian Belikov our uncle?"

I glared daggers at the child. I knew she would bring this up but couldn't she wait until we were alone.

"No Lyric now go to bed." The tone of my voice had her eyes widen a little but she finally gave up and walked with her sister inside our half of the house.

Lissa broke the silence, "I really have to sit Tasha. My feet are killing me. How logn do you plan to stay for?"

They talked amongst themselves and Viktoria seemed to be interested in me more.

"So you're the famous Rose Hathaway?" She said sideling up to my side as we calmly walked inside.

I nodded not having yet found my voice. She seemed to catch on to my cold shoulder and fell back with the other's just as Adrian took her place next to me, " Let's go home. Enough is enough for one day."

Without allowing me to answer he changed the direction of the way we were walking and headed towards our section of the house. I didn't turn back to watch the other's enter Lissa's part and I didn't care to either. As soon as Adrian ushered me inside and dead bolted the door my mouth was flying, "This can't be happening! Do you know how hard it's been to move on? Do you know how I've had to suffer! The things I've gone through! No he doesn't! Nobody does and he thinks he can strut right on in with his makeshift family and be welcomed with open arms."

My rant would have gone further if I hadn't noticed the two heads that popped up from behind the couch. Lyric and Lidiya stared at me like I had grown horns. They knew I had a low patience tolerance. They exchanged looks with each obviously having a silent conversation to ask the other what they did now to make mommy mad. They both shrugged and climbed over the edge of the couch. Lidiya decided to be the bigger sister and speak first, "Mommy why are you upset?"

I blew air out of my cheeks, "I'm not mad sweetie, just irritated."

Lyric and Lidiya gave me a skeptical look. Irritated was the same as mad in their book.

Lyric crossed her arms over her chest, "Why does Guardian Belikov have our last name?"

Shit. I knew both had caught onto that little bit of information outside and I was not prepared to explain the history of my love life to two seven year olds. I sighed and settled in on the couch between the two twins. Adrian wandered off into the kitchen probably looking for a bottle of champagne so that he could do some self medicating of his own kind.

"Babies, Guardian Belikov is an old friend of mommies. He does have your last name but it's possible for people around the world to have the same last name and not be related. But do me a favor girls okay? Let's not mention your guy's last name around our company okay, deal?"

Lyric raised her eyebrow at the mention of a deal, "What do we get out of it?"

That little devil of a child, of course she would want something in return. Like giving birth to her and keeping food on the table wasn't enough.

"How about if you both can keep your mouths quiet about that I'll talk to daddy about getting you that trampoline we saw on TV."

Both girls nodded their heads happy with the arrangements. Great, I had just bribed seven year olds.

Lidiya grasped my hand tightly an eager yet hungry look consuming her beady eyes, "Mommy? Is Guardian Belikov our daddy?"

I swallowed my mouth going dry. Shoot. Of course these two were smart enough to put one and one together. Who was I to underestimate them?

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Yes sweetie but we can't tell Guardian Belikov."

Lyric stood hands on hips looking hurt, "Why can't we tell him!"

Lidiya took a stance next to her sister and whispered something in her ear obviously trying to calm her down. Lyric was a loose bullet though. Nothing would stop her fit of rage.

I bit my lip anxiously, "We will Lyric just not now. Let mommy worry about it okay? Just you two precious angels keep quiet."

Lyric wasn't happy but Lidiya seemed to sooth her other half better then I. They both walked up the spiral staircase and as soon as they disappeared out of sight I broke down into tiny little sobs.

Of course Lyric would be upset. I had refused her a father. I had bribed her to keep my dreadful secret. I had crashed down two little girl's hopes of having a happy and perfect family. But wasn't that what I was giving them with Adrian?

Adrian stood in the doorway to the kitchen two scotch glasses in his hand and a bottle under his arm. He came and took the seat next to me passing a glass over. I downed the contents without a second thought. He poured another and I downed the drink once more.

"They were bound to find out Rose. You can't blame yourself. You're doing the right thing. Don't let it get you down."

I glanced at Adrian. He seemed sad but a tiny smile played at the corners of his lips. How many times had I thought about how it would be to give in and start a new life with Adrian? How many times had he been there to hold my hand through the wreckage of my life; more times than I could count on both of hands. I leaned my head against his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist. I wept into his shirt and he poured me another glass. I downed glass after glass until I was pretty sure that I was ready to pass out. Adrian just held onto me.

And then it occurred to me. Hadn't I only wanted to protect the hearts of my little girls? Hadn't I only wanted to show them the difference from right and wrong? I was supposed to be a role model to them and sitting her getting drunk and crying over a guy who hadn't made his choice perfectly clear was not the way to show my daughters how to be strong and independent. Maybe it was time. Maybe this was what I had needed all along. A chance for closure, I needed a chance to close one chapter of my life and begin another. Seeing Dimitri after all this time was my closure. So why couldn't I be with Adrian? Why couldn't I be happy and start a fresh? No, the question was not why couldn't I but why hadn't I. Why hadn't I? I had had plenty of chances. Why had I been so hesitant to take those first few baby steps into a new beginning? Well it was better to start now than never. I lifted my head from its position on Adrian's chest and met his eyes before I leaned in and touched my lips with his. At first he was hesitant but he quickly picked up on my eagerness and our lips moved in a synchronized pattern. His arm tightened around my waist and my arms slowly snaked their way around his neck bringing his lips closer to mine. He finally pushed me away. Wasn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want me? Hadn't he always wanted me? Or had I lost my chance? Had he moved on?

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice light and airy in the quiet room.

His breathing was heavy, "Your drunk Rose. As much as I want this I'm not going to take advantage of you. I don't want you to wake up in the morning regretting your decision."

I let my arms slide down his chest unbuttoning his button down shirt, "I want this Adrian."

He grabbed my wrists, "Do you Rose? Or is this your way of dealing with your past?"

I jerked my hands away stunned and upset, "My past has nothing to do with my actions Adrian. Just forget it sleep tight."

I went to stand up and walk away but he caught my arm and swung me down onto his lap, "I just don't want to be a rebound Rose."

My hands cupped his cheeks, "You're not."

And before he could refuse my lips were on his. My hands traveled up his chest and again around his neck and his arms explored the sections of my body. It felt good to have his warm arms holding my tightly against his frame. His hands slowly crept up my blouse and I could feel my breath catch inside my throat. Our lips were less than an inch away from each other and his hand was just below my bra line. When he spoke his voice was alluring and seductive, "Are you sure Rose?"

Boy was I sure. I crushed my lips again against his and allowed Adrian full access to my body. Soon our clothes were thrown around the room and the only things that mattered were just the two of us. Adrian and Rose, Rose and Adrian. I was so lost and entranced in the motions and the compromising position we were in that I didn't register the fact that we were in the middle of my living room with two sleeping children up the stairs. I was too into the moment. Sex with Adrian was nothing compared to sex with Dimitri. With Adrian it was harsh and hungry. With Dimitri is had been passion and love all mixed into one. It didn't mean I enjoyed it any less. When the moment came sparks crossed my eyes and Adrian's arms held me tight against his body. I felt warm and safe. I felt loved, something I hadn't felt in ages. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his bare chest. This felt right. Everything was perfect. Except I had the aching urge to break down and cry into my hands. Maybe this had been a mistake after all.

The next morning I woke up with my head comfortably situated in the crease of pillows. I blinked my eyes open and was shocked to find myself in my four walled bedroom. I didn't remember coming up to my room last night. My head ached with a slight hangover but it was nothing. I had suffered through worse ones. The memories of last night came flooding back to my mind. I had had sex with Adrian. I blinked a few times and groaned. What had I gotten myself into? I swung my legs around to the side of the queen sized bed and gazed at myself in the mirror. Well, it was time for Rose Hathaway to face the facts. This was going to a long day. I groaned once more. Here we go again.


	3. Author's Note

Thank you to all of my fans! I deeply apoligize for my absence but however I have a good excuse this time. :) As of March 11th, 2014 I had a baby that I names Adrian. I just have not had the time to take care of a newborn and write and keep up the house and help my boyfriend finacially. But I am glad to announce that I will be making a slow transistion back to picking up my stories. My postings will be slightly slow since the only time I can write is when my son is sleeping or in the late hours of the night. Please be patient. I right now am going back and rereading a few chapters since I have kinda forgetten where I was at and all my files were erased from my laptop whish had lots of chapters and plot mapping that I now need to go back and redo. I am planning on having my next chapter for Memoirs up by the end of this month. As for all my other stories I plan on having chapters up for them within the next two months or sooner. I have surgery coming up in a week as well so my schedule is really busy but I miss writing and I know you all are dying to find out what happenes next. Keep an eye out for my updates. Until next time!

~Maryanne and a very wide awake baby Adrian :)


End file.
